The Unspeakable Act
by hihidude
Summary: Xykon's back. But with new desires, for a new Xykon. Xykon/Recloak Crash


"Are you really ready for this? I want you to be sure." Redcloak looked at Xykon closely. The Lich's skull contorted into an expression of exasperation.

"OF COURSE I'M READY! I'm the one who wants to do this frickin' thing! Damn, just cast the stupid spell."

Redcloak sighed, and raised his hand. He was tired, exponentially so. This spell had taken him weeks to research, and even longer to acquire the components necessary for its completion. Though he had delighted in seeing Tsukiko's anger when she was informed one what they were doing. He even made sure to pick her favorite wight when he was picking which ones he would take the hearts from. It was more Blood-Magic than it was divine power at all. The Dark One was very grudging to let even his High Priest have this power; Redcloak could feel the slight disturbance in his magic. _I know Dark One; I hope I'm doing the right thing too._

Everything was in place: 3 human hearts, 10 gallons of blood, human flesh, and of course, Xykon. Redcloak began to chant, low and quiet, as his hands glowed red. Sparks popped from the area where the magic was about to occur, as if the whole cosmos was waiting to see if it would work.

There was a loud BANG! And Redcloak was thrown backwards into the wall, striking his head. As he started to drift out of consciousness, he was aware of something moving on the other side of the room. _Must be… Must be Xykon…He's… He's… He's gonna be pissed… when it doesn't… doesn't… work…_

A fleshy hand slapping across his face with a CRACK! Woke Redcloak from his doze.

"Get your lazy ass up, it figures that you would be asleep right now. Seriously, how do you ever get ANYTHING done?"

Redcloak sat up, still woozy, and tried to remember where he was and what was going on. OH! The ritual, that's why he's so pissed. Redcloak rubbed his check where he had been slapped trying to work the soreness out of it. That was when he realized it. He had been hit with a flesh-covered hand! That meant… the ritual had worked!

Redcloak jumped to his feet and glanced across the room to where Xykon was standing. "So, whaddya think? Sexy again, right?" Xykon was, literally, a whole new man. Before Redcloak stood a man who looked to be about 35 years old. Blond hair covered his hair, in the same tousled hair that Xykon had worn it as a human. He stood about 6'2" and was wearing the trademark blue robes that he had worn for the last hundred or so years, though even those seemed to have been rejuvenated in some way. The blue was much more rich, as if restored to it's original colors.

Redcloak stood there in a moment of awe, saying nothing. He then regained his composure and sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Dark One. "I had no idea it would restore you at the peak of your life! Xykon, you look better than I've seen you. But you still don't have tusks so you aren't that attractive though."

"Screw you." The Lich smiled, something that felt weird since he now had lips and was capable of it for the first time in 50 years." I'm still getting used to this whole "being human" thing again. It's really weird. I feel really vulnerable, life I'm just a little ball of fat, waiting to be squished. But then I remember the extent of my arcane power, and I'm like oh, yeah. Bullshit. That's NEVER gonna happen. But you know what I have to do? I still have to lose my virginity… Again?"

This out-of-the-blue statement caught Redcloak seriously off guard. "Err, I could send Tsukiko up, or get you a lizard-hooker from the Western Continent when we go there soon… I hear they are quite nice. Some of the lizardfolk even have breasts! I know you humans find that attractive, right?"

"No. Those aren't options, Wrong-Eye. I am not going to wait for a damn lizard hooker, nor am I going to have sex with the weird zombie girl. I know the perfect thing for this situation." Xykon picked up a belt from the table he had been standing near. "This will solve all our problems right here. I've worked from the moment I stood up till now to craft it. It is actually only the second of it's kind in the world. Now put it on. Bitch."

Redcloak's eyes grew wide as the truth of what that belt did dawned on him. "No. I won't. Xykon this is foolish. If we jus-" "Shut up. You don't have a choice in the matter. Now be a good boy… for now, and put that belt on for me." Redcloak tried to escape, "Word of Re-" "Hold Person. Ah, ah, ah, I don't think so. I can't believe you would be stupid enough to try and run. Well, let's get started then." Xykon walked towards the frozen Redcloak and wrapped the newly crafted Belt of Gender Changing around his waist. As the changes occurred in Redcloak's body, Xykon felt a long missed emotion: lust. "Here we go!"


End file.
